Applying a printing to a container, for example a bottle crate, is generally known. The printing can be applied to the container by flexographic printing or screen printing techniques. However, such a printing is of a permanent character and cannot be removed from the container, or can be removed only by very special measures.
In practice, there is a need for applying a different printing to a certain type of container (for example, if a different product is to be packed therein, or in the case of advertising promotions). For this purpose, the printing on the container must be relatively easy to remove from it without the container being damaged. On the other hand, the printing must be durable and of good optical quality, in order to ensure that a container can be used for a specific brand of product for quite a long period of time.
Labels which can be affixed to containers and removed from them again are known. Such labels contain a paper, aluminium or plastic film which is provided with a special layer of bonding agent. However, a container provided with such a label does not have a perfect appearance. Moreover, the thickness of such labels invites undesirable removal. During the industrial removal of labels from a large number of containers a relatively large quantity of material comes off and requires further processing.